


A house to make ourselves a home

by Yanana



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Modern AU, Renovating, Yennaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Yennefer and Tissaia renovate their dream house. But DIY is not for the faint of heart...
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 35
Kudos: 30





	A house to make ourselves a home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wild_artemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_artemis/gifts).



> This work was made for the flash fiction challenge. It's also loosely based on my own renovation project with my gf... so yes I have sawed in my own leg, broken my finger and electrocuted myself. Lol
> 
> I gift this work to wild_artemis as she apparently likes my writings and I promised to dedicate something to her ;) so here ya go honey!

Yennefer and Tissaia stood in the midst of their new house, both confirming that the newly plastered walls in the kitchen and dining room had finally dried. This meant that they could finally start painting the last rooms of their house. It was the final task before filling it with furniture and decoration.

It hadn’t been an easy road. After a few months of dating and exhausting amounts of sex, they had gone from two apartments to one. An easy transition seeing as Yennefer almost never slept at her own place from the moment they fell in love. But their landlord decided to sell the apartment and rather than looking for a new one, they went looking for a house to buy.

With Yennefer being a part time waitress and part time artist and Tissaia being a highschool teacher, their combined paychecks were not very impressive so they opted for a renovation project. How hard could a little bit of DIY be?

Well it had been everything but easy. At first Tissaia had suffered a bunch of bricks on her foot during the demolition works and Yennefer broke her own finger by smashing it with a hammer. Then Yennefer got herself electrocuted when replacing the electric wiring because Tissaia had forgotten to turn off a fuse. It would be the first discussion of many…

Luckily Yen’s old pal Geralt was quite the handyman and he often stopped by to help. Without him, the entire enterprise would have been doomed to fail. The white-haired aid who usually was a man of few words, had laughed his ass off when Yennefer wanted to put wallpaper up but accidentally stepped on it causing it to rip in half. Tissaia had only looked annoyed, as she had spent ages finding the perfect pattern.

But now, exactly ten months later, the house was almost finished. The roof was replaced and insulated. There was new electric wiring according to regulation and all the windows had been renewed. A new floor was put down in every room and some areas had been completely stripped naked and plastered. Last but not least, an entirely new bathroom and IKEA kitchen had been installed.

‘It looks good.’

‘It does Yen. I’m actually rather proud that we managed to do this by ourselves.’

‘Shall we start painting? I want to be able to cross out the last chore on our to-do list.’

Both women grabbed their paint rollers and a bucket of paint and got to work. Yennefer did the ceilings as she was the tallest one and Tissaia focused on the walls, occasionally needing a step to reach the upper corners. When they had worked in silence for almost an hour, Tissaia suddenly shrieked.

‘Yennefer, you’re spilling on our new floor!’

‘It’s only a few drops! Besides, it’s water based paint so we can just rub it off later.’

‘Well I’m not rubbing anything off since you’re the only one that’s being messy.’

‘You’re going to have to rub paint off your face.’

‘What do you mea-‘

Before Tissaia could finish her sentence, she almost swallowed Yennefer’s paintbrush as her girlfriend thought she was being funny by painting everything but the walls. The smaller but older woman shrieked and glared at Yennefer who almost pissed her pants laughing. _This meant war!_

Tissaia surged forwards, paintbrush in hand and lifting Yen’s shirt with the other one, and daubed the olive skin underneath completely white. But she had forgotten that Yennefer was chaos through and through and knew no boundaries so when she saw the entire bucket of paint fly towards her, she had just enough time to close her eyes and mouth before impact.

‘For fucks’ sake Yennefer! Look at the mess you made! Why do you always have to push things too far?’ 

Tissaia was raging but was met with an equally large burst of anger from her girlfriend as Yennefer put her hands on her hips and also started shouting. They both hadn’t slept much in weeks and sex seemed to be non-existent in their relationship lately as the renovations took their toll on their bodies. It had set them both on edge.

‘Why do you always have to treat me like a child? Like when you scolded me when I accidentally sawed in my own leg. It’s not like I did that on purpose.’

‘Oh right. My bad. I had totally forgotten that paint buckets could fly. You didn’t throw it at me. It was an “accident” I presume.’

Yennefer scoffed and turned on her heels, wanting to make a dramatic exit when she slipped on the spilled paint, lost her balance, and landed rather painfully on the floor with a nauseating crack. Yennefer cried out in pain. Tissaia was at her side immediately, kneeling in paint and looking at the purple-eyed woman with a worried expression on her face.

‘Are you alright dear?’

‘It hurts but I’m sure it’s fine. I regret throwing that bucket of paint. This wouldn’t have happened if I had thought twice about doing it. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay Yen. I’m sorry about patronizing you. It’s stronger than myself so please don’t take it personal. I love you.’

‘I love you too but Tissaia?’

‘Yes?’

‘I think you need to take me to the ER. I’m starting to see black spots.’

Tissaia carefully hauled Yennefer to her feet and supported the dramatically yelping woman to the car. She could only imagine the faces of the doctors when they saw them appear at the check-in _again_. Luckily the only thing that was left to do was go to IKEA to buy furniture. That couldn’t be too hard. Right?


End file.
